Phannie May 2016
by Turtledude83
Summary: Essentially the same as everyone else's. A drabble for each day of May.
1. Origins

**Hey everyone, I'm late, shut up about it. Okay so this is slight AU, where the trio didn't meet until middle school. It's the eighth grade. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Welcome students! I will be your homeroom teacher for your last year in middle school, my name is Mrs. Lisianthus."

Danny's eyes shifted around tensely. He picked up conversations of summer vacation, how nobody liked the assigned seats, and things of that caliber. Secretly, he enjoyed the seating arrangements because it took away the _'Oh-I-don't-have-friends-so-where-the-fuck-am-I-gonna-sit?'_ factor. Around him sat five other kids. He sat in the back left corner, to his right was a girl with an undercut hairstyle, her hair an inkwell black. She, too, was casting glances at the other students silently. Her brows were furrowed in an angry look that didn't fool Danny. Her eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot.

 _'Must've been to worried to sleep,'_ Danny thought offhandedly. He turned his attention to the boy in front of him. His glasses must have been twice the width of his head, for they were crooked on his nose. They continued to slant, occasionally falling, but the boy kept adjusting them. He seemed uncomfortable, as though he would rather be isolated. He met Danny's eyes for a few seconds before Danny thought to smile and wave. Instantly the boy smiled back, his teeth full of multicolored braces.

"...so you may silently read for the next ten minutes..."

Danny took out a sheet of loose leaf paper. In his sharp, thin handwriting, he wrote out a message.

 _Hey. I'm Danny Fenton._

The boy smiled, taking out a black Sharpie, writing down a reply.

 **'Sup? My name's Tucker Foley. T.F. for short. You know who that Latina girl to my left is? I kinda wanna ask her out but I dunno how to introduce myself.**

Danny thought long and hard. Suddenly, his face broke out into a look of pure inspiration.

 _Say this,_ "Hey, my name is Tucker Foley, T.F. for short. The T.F. is short for Too Fine!"

 _That's GOTTA work!_

Tucker smiled slyly and cleared his throat. He turned to the girl on the left, a Latina girl, and began to speak.

"Ahem, I-"

"No."

...well then. The girl next to Danny snickered. She looked at Danny and stuck out her hand.

"Sam, nice to meet you."

"...Danny," he blushed.


	2. FentonWorks

Jack Fenton was a lot of things. Husky? Yes, he'll admit to that. Less than smart? A bit of a facade, but a story for a later day. Impulsive? Oh yes, that is very true. Which is why he bought a house without even considering it to be financially irresponsible. After he bought the house, he checked it out. Surprisingly, everything was utterly beautiful about this house. Large basement, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, spacious kitchen and a large but cozy gathering area. He did not find a single thing wrong with the building. Jack Fenton was very lucky.

Jack, his wife, and their daughter-in-process moved in and settled down. That doesn't mean they rested, though. Jack and Maddie immediately got to work. Paneling the basement with titanium tiles, they converted what could've been a rec room or man cave into...THE FENTON LAB! They took time and effort...and pain...to fully make the Lab as functional as it could be. Finally it was finished.

* * *

Baby Jazz cooed cheerfully seeing her mother with a warm bottle of formula. Maddie joked that Jazz was down to earth since they made the sub-level while she was in Maddie's womb. Jack walked in.

"The sign is completed! FentonWorks is a go!"

Jack beamed with pride. Jazz had the basement, Maddie had the living room, Jack had the master bedroom...but Danny, their future secondborn, had nowhere. Jazz was down to earth. Jazz was down to earth. Jazz was down to earth, so Danny can...reach for the stars. Jack ran downstairs to work on schematics for an above-roof structure. An...Ops-Center.

* * *

Danny smiled as big a toothy grin any six year old could muster up. With his dad's help, he set up a telescope in the Ops-Center. This was _his_ place.


	3. Road Trip (Read AN)

"Danny...why are you doing this?" Sam asked desperately. She stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He had packed up all of his clothing and necessities, save for his posters and bed. Things of those types of possessions he left behind. Sam continued, "This isn't a game Danny, this isn't your job o-or anything!"

"Sam, I...I have no need to be here. I'll visit as often as I can, but there _are_ some people around the world that are afraid of these creatures. I don't know what they are, but I'll find out. Besides, if there are regular humans - _humans with guns -_ who couldn't stop some of these...things... then they should know there is someone who can help them," Danny said quietly. He wore steel-toed combat boots (a gift from Sam), baggy brown cargo pants, a dark green button-up shirt covered by a black vest and a blazer, and his glasses. Danny slung his messenger bag around his shoulders.

He was going around the world to find cryptids, lost creatures which science could never explain. There were hundreds- _thousands-_ of claims about mysterious creatures that rampaged quiet villages in the night. Claims of creepy monsters who lurk in the water. Things that filled people with fear and uncertainty. Things that Danny would uncover.

"These things might not even exist! They might be some hair-brained tourist attraction," Sam urged. Danny sighed, Sam would try to change his mind, but to no avail. Danny turned to Sam, and gazed into her eyes.

"Sam, there are many things that were supposedly fiction. The Giant Squid, Hogzilla, The Cyclops Shark. Those are now highly accepted facts in the science community. I'm _going_ to find them. You can't change my mind," Danny spoke confidently. Tucker had accepted it, his family had hesitantly agreed, and the entire town had even thrown a going away party for crying out loud. Danny continued, "Sam, I'm 24 years old. I can handle this."

"But..."

Sam bit her lip. Tears pricked her eyes and threatened to fall. She felt two large, strong hands grasp her slender arms. She looked up, and Danny had a single tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed her cheek, then left the room.

* * *

 **Alright, I'm actually proud of this. Do you guys want to hear Danny's future adventures? I'm actually thinking about making that a separate series. Tell me what you think and suggestions of cryptids!**


	4. Ember

**This one is short because I'm having writer's block, even thought that's an excuse for writers to procrastinate.**

* * *

Danny flew over the town, trying to find out where that serene music was coming from. It sounded like an acoustic guitar, but Danny was unaware of the musician. When he found the source, he was shocked.

There was Ember, playing while sobbing silently. Danny flew down. Ember looked up.

Ember sniffed.

Danny walked forward.

Ember brought her knees to her chest, hugging them.

Danny hugged Ember.

Ember hugged back.

* * *

 **So I've been experimenting with stories that don't include dialogue. This one was a test run with only 75 words not including the A/N's.**


	5. Dance

**The song you guys will have to imagine is the finale of Orpheus in the Underworld...better known as the Can-Can.**

* * *

"ALRIGHT LADIES."

Danny, Tucker, Sam, and the rest of the gym class were lined up in a row. The class had no idea what they were doing for the last day's activity. Most of the other teachers let them say their goodbyes, but not Miss Tetslaff. Suddenly, the teacher brought out a boombox. Danny and Tucker grimaced. She also held out a box, wrapped in yellow paper. It was a thin box, probably only four inches in depth.

"Listen up, we're going to have...a dance off! Winner gets this mysterious prize. If I say you're out, you have to run eight laps. Any questions?"

.

.

.

"No? Well then, game starts... _now_ ," The coach called out. She hit the Play button on the ancient stereo. A soft melody came out, vaguely recognizable. Everybody instantly went into slight panic mode. This wasn't any song you could freely dance to, you had to have a routine.

Nobody knew the routine. Everybody just decided to wing it. The music changed, from a soft and soothing song to an upbeat and loud song. Everybody remembered what it was. The Can-Can. They all did the dance they learned in their first few years of schooling. As Tucker lifted his leg, he knocked Sam over, who effectively kicked him in the shin.

"FOLEY, MANSON, OUT!"

Paulina didn't dance at all, she had a reputation to keep. Dash started to dance, but he got tired quickly. After all, he _always_ skipped leg day. Why else do you think he looked like a barrel on stilts?

"SANCHEZ, BAXTER, OUT!"

Danny was doing surprisingly well with this, all things considered. To his left were Wes Weston, Kwan Sie, Star Light, and Valerie Grey. Wes gave up.

"WESTON, OUT."

The music ended. Then it looped. Then it sped up. The song went about twice the regular speed, as did the students. Tucker and Sam finished their eight laps and were watching Danny in awe.

 _'Leg, leg, hop, turn, jump, twist, leg, leg..'_ Danny thought quickly. Star and Kwan rested for a moment to catch their breath, but Tetslaff wouldn't let them have it.

"LIGHT AND SIE ARE OUT. IT'S DOWN TO FENTON AND GREY, PICK IT UP," Tetslaff hollered. The music sped up again and Danny started to feel woozy. He snuck a glance at Val. Her arms were hanging at her sides, tongue out, and back hunched. They both were sweating furiously. The music looped and sped up. They kept going. Towards the end of the song, Valerie fell.

"FENTON WINS! As for the rest of you, YOU NEED MORE TRAINING IN ENDURANCE."

Tetslaff tossed Danny the box and told the other students to run eight more laps. Danny tore off the wrapping and opened the box. In it was a book.

 **Dancing your way to health**

 **by Laura Tetslaff**

Danny fainted.


	6. Wes

"I'm not insane, am I? My name is Wes. I'm fifteen. I play basketball and I am _not_ insane. Fish can't speak, so they don't. Giants don't exist, so we don't see them. Ghosts can't be human, so they aren't. But...one is. Was? I don't know anymore. H-here. Let me start at the beginning.

"This was two days ago. I haven't slept much since. It was an average day. There was a lighting storm. I was walking to school when a big chunk of concrete almost took my head off, until something pulled me out of harm's way. That something was Danny Phantom. He had just finished fighting some ghost weirdo, but the building next to the fight had sustained some damage. I remember this clearly, right? I looked at Phantom and I tried to thank him, but he fell over and these two... _rings- rings of light-_ formed at his waist. They sorta fizzled and then went up and down. When they disappeared, Danny FENTON was there.

"Wa-Wait! Don't leave, this isn't some rumor to mess with the unpopular kid. I-I just _know_ it's real. I _saw it!_ A-and I've been thinking since then. It makes too much sense. I'm sure that Fenton is a ghost. Tell me I'm not insane, _tell me,_ " Wes spieled hurriedly.

Sam and Tucker shared a look and looked back at Wes. Tucker spoke first.

"Wes, the lightning probably messed with your vision. Made you see Phantom, not Danny. Rings of light? Really?" Tucker asked disbelievingly. Sam continued.

"Also, it would make sense to you if you haven't slept in _two days_! Take a mental health day and just sleep. Your brain collects sleep debt, and that strain might mess with your brain," She said soothingly. Wes nodded, furrowing his brows.

"Y-yeah, that's all it is. I'm _not_ insane! Jus-Just tired. Ahem. Thanks, guys." Wes walked off towards the office. He needed to go home and sleep.


	7. Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live!

The mayor thought the town was too bland.

 _Amity Park, a good place to live!_

Oh how the sign mocked him. It was written in big, black letters on white wood. It was so _boring_. He met up with the city designer, some civilians and the state senator. They talked for hours on how awful the town's slogan was.

"I don't want this to be our town motto, it's too cheap," The Mayor said tiredly. A young boy, about eight or nine raised his hand silently. The mayor nodded, urging him to speak.

"W-what's a motto?" He asked hesitantly. The senator cracked a smirk and replied.

"Nuthin, whatsa motto wichu?" He said lazily. The boy's face lit up like _fireworks_ when he heard someone quote The Lion King.

Suddenly, from his laid back position on the sofa, he shot upright.

"Kid, what's your name?"

"T-Tuck," he said, almost unsure.

"Give me a word to describe Amity Park!"

"...ni-" Tuck cleared his throat. "Nice," he said boldly.

"Alright, this is it. 'Amity Park - A Nice Place to Live!'"

"...I LIKE IT!"

"Uh, can we use colored letters?" Tuck asked. The senator beamed, shaking the kids hand.

"Kid, I like you! Let's get cracking!"


	8. Vacation

**Short one, partially to catch up, partially because I think Danny doesn't have many plans in mind.**

* * *

The last day of school was always thrilling for me. Until this question, that is.

"What are you gonna do for summer break, Danny?"

 _Really? What am I gonna do? Oh, let me tell you. Get my ass kicked over and over again!_

That's what I wish I could say. You see, all I can do is pray to God that I don't get my head blasted off before the summer's over. A bit dark, I know, but I digress. I always wish they worded it so it was what I _wanted_ to do over summer vacation. You know what? I don't even know what I want to do. Let's see. I want to get over my evil future self and fears of him, I want to heal from all the wounds I have, and I want to stop lying.

"Not much, how about you, Star?" I replied nonchalantly. I don't even know why she was talking to me. She usually clings to Paulina. Star started to fiddle with her hair and took a breath in.

"Um, get over some fears and become more independent? I know, it's not the usual things for kids to be thinking of and I should be enjoying myself, but-"

"Star, calm down," I laughed. I smiled before continuing, "I was gonna get over some fears too. You can't enjoy yourself when your holding back."

"Yeah."

We sat in comfortable silence when I heard her mumble, "No more holding back."

I turned and saw her lean in for a kiss. Our lips met and my eyes shot open. Well, _damn._ Wasn't expecting that. My eyes slowly shut, ignoring the whoops from the class. The _entire_ class. Even the A-list was happy for Star and I...maybe just for Star, but hey, I'm not judging.

* * *

 **A little fluff, a little drabble.**


	9. Water

**Not literally, figuratively. Be like water. Be still until forced, and when need be, come crashing down in a great torrent.**

* * *

The sky was blood-red. Fire rained down on the city of Amity Park. Civilians cowered in any shelter they could, catching glimpses of the _monster_ that was Pariah Dark. Phantom appeared to be gone, the only hope was the my family. Jack, Maddie, Jazz, and I. The Red Huntress was also fighting with us. It was nigh useless.

Focus.

Breathe in, and concentrate. Let the energy flow throughout you, like water passing a small pool. Don't try to be different. We are all connected. The world isn't perfect, but damn sure I'm gonna try to make it better.

Focus

Ignore the pain. Ignore the havoc he's wreaking. Don't think about the mental toll this will cause you. My head is on _fire_ but don't think about that. There he is. Don't be afraid to fail. You can do this. Pain is temporary, it may last for a minute or an hour. Hell, it could last a year, but it _will_ subside. If you give up, you will feel this pain forever.

Focus.

I'm not even Phantom right now. But still I fight. Childish or not, the heroes on the Saturday morning cartoons wouldn't stop, so I won't stop either.

 _In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power._

 _Green Lantern's Light._

Dad's down. Mom's down too. They'll live if they leave. Jazz is exhausted. Even Val is running on empty, but still I fight. It seems the whole town's eyes are on me. I ducked down under a rock wall, rummaging through my bag for something, _anything_.

I came up with a bottle of water, a dented thermos, and a damaged ecto-pistol. Good enough.

Uncapping the water, I took a sip. Funny how much we take it for granted. Ghosts howled in eternal pain by my ears, but I had to ignore them. I poured the rest on my injuries, getting the dirt out of them.

 _Let's go._

I ran at the king at full speed. I pulled the trigger on the gun, letting it charge up. It vibrated in my hand, painfully so. I let out one large blast that knocked the Ghost King back a staggering four feet. Good enough. I uncapped the thermos, yelling at the top of my lungs.

 _"GOING GHOST!"_


	10. Video Games

Daniel and Maddie just entered the house. Vlad was thrilled, he hasn't seen his wife and son since this morning. Jazz walks in behind them, making Vlad happier. It's a modest house...for Vlad. Three bedroom, two bath. Vlad loved every inch of it, because he was with his family. His wife spoke to him.

"Fubwub nu lexraptwer?" She asked. Vlad sighed. He asked Technus to make it real as possible. He flew out of the computer. He turned off The Sims 4.


	11. Folklore

**So, can I just...? Alright. MAJOR shoutout to Lexosaurus on Fanfiction because they (She or he?) review to EVERY single one of these chapters and it's CRAZY how awesome they are. Yo! Lexosarus PM me and we can chat. Smileyface. Alright, off my soapbox. Enjoy folklore.**

* * *

Driving through Oregon was a blast. Literally.

 ** _BANG_**

Danny's car skidded off road, into some deep wilderness. He had been on his way to visit some family in Washington when his tire exploded. Getting out of the car, he cut himself on some dense brush. He hobbled to the nearest house.

It wasn't a house, he thinks.

"WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK! Let me tell you a story of this...very...town," a man wearing a fez, eyepatch, and a suit boasted. Danny rolled his eyes and perked up his ears, at least he could get a laugh right?

"...then the monster will _SNATCH_ you right out of your cars. Lately though, he's been quieter. Making car tires pop and passengers get lost in the wilderness. You're the lucky one percent."

There was no such things as monsters, right? It was just...folklore.


	12. Fusion

Everyone was dying, there was no way around it. Humans and ghosts alike were being destroyed. It was horrible. The Ghost King, Pariah Dark, had won. The humans were near pitiful when fighting him, the ghosts weren't much better. The only ones still fighting were The _Phantom_ child and that boastful _Plasmius_ creature. They may as well have been broken down into their core parts.

 _Core..._

Plasmius mumbled something to Phantom. Phantom reluctantly nodded. They joined arms, and glowed brightly.

"Fusing? HAH! AS IF _FUSION_ COULD STOP ME," Pariah bellowed.

His hair was white flames. He had blood red irises and pale skin the color of a corpse. His fangs elongated, tongue forked like a snakes. He had a tattered cape and a barrel sized. chest. Despite the horrendous carnage that Danny Phantom would've paled at, this... _thing_...this awful _thing_ smiled.

"F-Fusion is a tactic to make weak ghosts stronger."

That was the last thing Pariah Dark ever spoke.


	13. Amorpho

Amorpho was a creature with the ability to shapeshift into any creature he desired. How he managed to do this, nobody knew.

Amorpho was currently flying invisibly through a strip mall for someone to scam. He settled for an 'ESP Psychic Reading' store. They had all the cheap _junk_ one would expect. Tarot Cards, Spellbooks, and faux items like that. Then he saw one of those phony seance tables. He smiled. Maybe he could get a laugh out of this somehow.

 _Clang-a-ling-lang!_

The bell at the front of the store chimed, signaling a customer. Amorpho smiled. He flew to the person and possessed them, rooting through his memories. Amorpho nearly jumped from surprise. This man was not someone who deserved to be _dealt_ with. As Amorpho rooted through the tall man's memories, he saw a woman. A woman with dark hair pulled back into a tight bun. She was clad in a pale green uniform. She had a matching duffle bag at her side, tears streaming down her face.

Amorpho jumped to another memory. The man was getting his mail, and saw an envelope. He tore open the letter.

 _We regret to inform you...ssing in action...odbye._

The man collapsed in tears.

Amorpho jumped to one last memory. The man promised himself he'd see his wife once more. He drove to the overlooked ESP place and walked in...

* * *

Amorpho let the man go. He had shaggy black hair and ocean blue eyes. He wore a raggedy NASA shirt and jeans. Amorpho tried to morph into the woman from the man's memories. He succeeded. He saw the man talking to a woman clad in all red. They sat down at the table. When his cue was up, he slowly faded into the visible spectrum. Telepathically, he read the man's mind for some names.

"D-danny! I'm fine! It's me, Sam!"


	14. Season Three

Danny wrote down in his journal all the ghosts that he had recently encountered. He had met some new ones these past few months. He drew a sketch of them and a quick summary of their abilities. This month he had three new entries. He drew a quick sketch of a tornado ghost.

"Vortex," he said as he wrote. "...a weather ghost. Very powerful. One encounter."

He continued to sketch and write.

"Nocturne. Dream ghost. Needs dream energy to be that powerful. One encounter"

Danny flipped back to Wulf. "Two encounters. Ally."

Danny entered a new ghost. "Undergrowth. Scary."


	15. Sci Fi

Nothing was on Reddit. Nothing was on Twitter. I've been scrolling through this thing for hours. Maybe I should join tumblr? I'm sure I will never get addicted to it. It can't be that hard to log out every once in a while, right? I typed the URL into the taskbar.

 _Sign Up?_

* * *

"What's up?" Tucker asked. I jumped.

"Dude! I didn't even hear you walk in!"

Tucker smirked, before looking at the screen. He pulled out his phone and called Sam.

"Sam? Yeah, he's here...no...he's fine...you wouldn't believe me...tumblr!...I kno~w...he _is_ a hipster, isn't he?...alright. See ya soon. Bye." Tucker talked to Sam about me. Jerk. I wiped my eyes and looked at the time. Oh. _Oh._ Tuck grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the screen. He glanced at the screen.

 _"I love old sci-fi novels because they're like 'IT'S THE DISTANT YEAR TWO THOUSAND AND THREE AND MANKIND IS EXPLORING THE DEEPEST CORNERS OF THE UNIVERSE!' Like God bless you old Sci-Fi you had such high hopes for us."_

I looked at Tuck. He tried not too look at the screen. He failed. I did too.

* * *

 **THAT'S AN ACTUAL POST.**


	16. Red

Vlad knew what he needed. An apprentice, a pawn. He designed a suit, The Hunter. But it was missing some _flair._ Well since it was _his pawn_ , he'd make it The Red Hunter. But all then men in this town were stupid.

...Maybe The Red Huntress?


	17. Food

Danny was walking down the street when he saw it. It was a relatively thin book, but the cover...

 _What's it like in space? Stories from astronauts who've been there - Ariel Waldman._

* * *

 _ **Two days later...**_

* * *

"Dammit, Danny...first tumblr now this?" Sam asked. Danny finished reading the last page...before flipping to the front cover and opening it, to read another time. Sam placed a tray of food next to Danny and removed the other tray. It was empty, so at least she knew he was eating well enough. She smirked. Whenever Danny got obsessed with something like this he didn't even notice he was eating ultra recyclo vegetarian items.


	18. Frostbite

"Hey, he's still alive in here!"

Danny chuckled at his TV screen. Captain America was frozen in ice but somehow survived? For several DECADES? Even Danny, with an ICE core couldn't manage that.

...maybe Frostbite?


	19. Fave Outfit

Danny hated this monkey suit. It was too tight. The material chafed against his skin, burning it. It felt weird with clothes under it, so he was just in his boxers. Worst part was the big Jack Fenton sticker on the front.

Sam ripped it off then replaced it, saying, "Just trust me, okay?"

* * *

 _Two years later_...

"Danny-DANNY!"

"Uh, yes, you in the...SEVENTH row. What do you need?"

"How does the suit feel? Where did the logo come from?"

"The suit? I...I used to hate it. It was the most painful thing, but now? I wouldn't change it for the world. The logo came from...someone _very_ important to me."


	20. Snow

Danny scrolled through his contacts.

 _Iceman_

 _Jack Frost_

 _Elsa_

 _Big Chill_

 _Arctiguana_

"...damn it Tucker."


	21. Monster

Vlad wasn't a monster. He was no more of a monster than Donald Trump.

Oh wait.

Shit.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST, I HAD TO!**


	22. Star

Star liked Danny Fenton, but she wasn't _dead_. She thought Phantom was cute too. She was debating this when it happened. Danny ran past her, making her stumble.

"SORRY!"

Star looked back and saw him enter a room, she followed him.

She saw...something amazing.

Fenton turned into _Phantom_!

She smiled.

"I guess it's alright to like them both now..."


	23. Dragons

Clockwork was watching the time-stream as he always did, does, and will do. It should be here about any second now. You see, when Daniel was put in the portal accident, he gained all the abilities of _every_ ghost in the Ghost Zone, because he was hit with the essence of the Ghost Zone itself. Clockwork looked back to the screen, just as it begun.

* * *

 _"I am Prince Aragon - no, KING ARAGON. What foolish twit could stand up to me? I-OH!"_

Aragon was hit with an ectoplasmic blast from the side of his head, none other than Danny Phantom. Aragon whipped Danny back with his tail, knocking him down _into_ the floating island in the Ghost Zone. Again. The two had been battling like this for almost a day, and the people had already lost hope.

Then the crevice where Danny Phantom fell in started to glow. Then a loud roar, ear deafening, sliced through the air. The crevice where young Phantom had fallen into burst into rubble, revealing a small dragon. This dragon grew larger and larger. It cast a shadow over the city-over _Aragon._ It was black as pitch, with vibrant white talons and underbelly. It had a green tint to its mane, and ice blue eyes, no pupil, iris, or sclera. It sneered, showing that awful set of fangs.

Aragon roared, in faux-confidence. It roared back, the sound pushing Aragon back a great distance. It continued this until Aragon was a good many islands away. Then, it flew up above Aragon and roared as loud as it could, producing an awful wail, like of millions of ghosts in agony. This wail pushed Aragon into the depths of the Ghost Zone, never to be seen again.

* * *

"All is as it should be..."


	24. Music

Everything was still, nobody was in the house. Danny and Sam left a while ago, so he knew they weren't lingering. Tucker looked around, then grabbed a black case from under his bed. Tucker was a tech geek. He was a tech geek through and through.

 _'But I'm also an orchadork,'_ he thought, playing his cello.


	25. Accident

It was not his fault. It was a mistake. It was the first time he took a life.

Danny looked around with wide eyes, in utter shock. He had just gotten his powers a few days prior, how was he supposed to know how to control them? He looked around the lab, then back at the mangled corpses of Samantha Manson and Tucker Foley. Their bodies were sticking out at odd angles, bones protruding, sticking out haphazardly.

They told him to take the door, but he tried to phase them through the wall...not into it.


	26. Summoning

Danny faded into consciousness. He looked around. He saw two kids, brown hair, odd apparel. The girl wore a sweater...in summer...that had a pig on it. She had a pig by her side. The boy wore a blue and white hat with a blue pine tree on it.

"Dipper it worked!"

"... _AAAAAAGHHHH!"_

Danny rolled his eyes. He spoke, "Listen, kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. Why'd you summon me?" The kid, Dipper, cleared his throat.

"S-Sorry. Ahem, we have a little... _problem_ with this demon Bill Cipher. Can you help us? PLEASE?"

Danny saw the utter fear in the boy's eyes. He smiled and turned back into Fenton.

"Danny Fenton/Phantom at your service."


	27. Happily ever after

"Then your father rallied _all_ the ghosts, even the ones that hated him, into helping us save the Earth. The asteroid passed right through the planet, and we were all saved. The End."

"Hahaha, mommy! That can't be real!"

"...you're right sweetie, it's just a story," Star smiled to her toddler. He was only four, with pale green eyes and black hair. His skin was slightly tan for a boy his age. Slowly his eyes shut. Star walked out of the boy's bedroom.

She sat down in the living room, with a photo album in her hand.

"If only you could see your boy, if only you could show him..." Star trailed off, not noticing the green glow coming from her son's bedroom.

* * *

 **Yeah, Danny is 'dead', and the idea is that his ghost visits his son for the first time. Is that kinda implied? I dunno, I'm bad at writing.**


	28. Reboot

_I'm going ghost!_

 **"Delete."**

 _I AM SKULKER-_

 **"Delete."**

 _I am THE BOX-_

 **"Delete!"**

"Oh come on! You're taking away the core part of Danny Phantom! You know what you're doing?"

 **"What am I doing?"**

"You're doing what Cartoon Network did to Ben 10...TO DANNY PHANTOM."

 **"Don't you DARE say that."**

"I already have. No go, no reboot. Resurrecting is fine, but no changes."

 **"Reboot or no Danny Phantom."**

"...then I guess no Danny Phantom."


	29. The Foleys

The Foleys weren't stupid. They saw Tucker's limp, Danny's shudder, and Sam's anxiety. They knew what was going on. They brought it up with Tucker.

"W-what? Danny? Danny Phantom? Sam and I helping? Hah!"

"It's fine, we're okay with it, but if you ever need any help..."

"...thanks mom, thanks dad."


	30. Peace

_The ghosts were helping humans rebuild. The humans were helping the ghosts by fueling their obsessions. The noise of chatter, moving boxes, heavy machines, and things of the like filled the air._

Danny woke up. He saw nobody, heard nothing. There was carnage and demolition all over. Not even a mouse squeaked.

It was...peaceful.


	31. Free Day

Tucker and Danny were yelling at each other. _In public_.

"NO! FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER."

"NOT IF ONE FRIEND MAKES BAD CHOICES!"

Sam and Jazz sighed in unison. Tucker and Danny had begun to wrestle on the floor. They were at the movie theater.

"Team Cap," Danny grunted.

"Team Iron Man," Tucker wheezed.


	32. Author's Note - PLEASE READ

**I DID IT! I managed to do this JUUUUUST under the wire. I wrote and added every chapter after Food in one day- only like a few hours. To be completely honest, my parents don't know I'm a fanfiction writer. They don't know I have tumblr. I have to keep a few secrets from them because then I couldn't have** ** _fun_** **like this! Talking to strangers online sounds bad - but it was the best decision of my life. MY FRIEND IN SAN DIEGO ORDERED ME A PIZZA. HOW COOL IS THAT?! That's something friends do, even if he hasn't seen my face. Yo I just realized a lot of people haven't seen my face. I digress.**

 **Just a big thanks to those who helped me finish this - Raven, Lexo, Guest named 'Nobody', Guest, History Maker, and my friends who accidentally found out I write fanfiction. AND ALL OF YOU WHO READ IT! Major thanks. Alright, I'm going to leave now. Bye.**


End file.
